Clash!! Zephyr!
General Info |Zephyr}} | Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 24368 | Experience1 = 3064 | Title1 = NEO | Quest2 = Clash!! Zephyr: Massacre | Boss2 = |Zephyr Neo Marines Leader}} | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 65604 | Experience2 = 6648 | Title2 = Z | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Master mode. *24 hours Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties have a chance at dropping & . :*40 Stamina has 100% chance of dropping & . :*30 stamina can drop & as well, but it is much lower odds. Bandai doesn't publish the numbers but it's estimated to be between 15-30%. (Zephyr seems to have a slightly higher drop rate than Ain on 30 Sta) *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. Tips on How to Beat Clash!! Zephyr! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains * : Triples PSY attack if health is full before attacking. * : Boosts own attack and units with a cost of 20 or less attack by 3x. For stronger teams with high cost characters like Garp, Rakuyo, Squard, and Marco, Sengoku is not recommended. * / : Good captains for multi-color multi-type teams, but not very common. If you have one, I would strong recommend a doulbe G3 team. * : Doubles PSY HP and Attack. The battle can last a long time, but a double Garp team with Coby can do a lot of burst damage across 2 turns. * / : Significantly boosts PSY characters attack. A strong PSY captain for most teams. * : Rainbow triple ATK if team HP<30%. As usual, requires careful handling, but can do this one with F2P PSY subs and no Moby Dick. Recommended Support Units * : High cost, but his orb switching and boosting effect is very effective. Since the sub-boss is a QCK unit, this is a good sub to use. * : Produce PSY and RCV, respectively. Combined with can guarantee all PSY slots. * : High cost, but a good strong DEX unit to use against Ain. His special reduces the enemies current HP by 30%. * : A great PSY unit to use for bursting, with his special doubling PSY attack for one turn. **F2P alts to Impact Usopp, in decreasing order of usefulness: (1.75x boost), (1.5x boost), (1.25x boost). * : A good orb-boosting sub (1.75x boost for 1 turn), but if you use his special, you want to make sure you can KO Zephyr in that turn. Also he is currently (Oct 2016) the unit with highest PSY ATK in the game, so gets the honor of being the best PSY beatstick. * : A good PSY unit who boosts slot effects for 1.5x for 2 turns with no side effects. * : A great orb controller, who switches his own orb and your captains orb to PSY. Recommended Teams in 3 turns before he attacks. As with most teams, use all burst specials on the first turn before the lock to do the highest output damage possible. For the other two turns, just hit as many perfects as you can and hope they do enough damage. *You can stall in this raid for up to 18 turns without taking damage (see the walkthrough below and ask questions if needed).}} in 8 *No need to stall on previous turn *Level 1 Anti Lock * F2P since you can use Friend SW Shanks * You have lot of turns to burst since Shanks will give you high probability of PSY orbs *1st time Z attack use Alvida, 2nd time just tank the attack, then use GPU to give you more turn to kill him}} Mihawks, the less you have to stall - you want to use them on turn 0 vs Z. The more MAX Special on Alvida (9), (8) and , the better, since you want to alternate them to cancel his damage turns. Sample use: Alvida on turn 3, Nami on turn 6, GPU on turn 9, Alvida on turn 12, Nami on turn 15, and so on. You can start with Nami if she has better CD than Alvida. Hopefully Z will run out of hitpoints before you do.}} Requirements: *Garp's CD MUST be 25 or lower. Recommended to be no higher then your WB special anyway, see notes below. *The difficulty of clearing this with WB is (as often) highly correlated with how low your special is on WB. I found that it is HARD to clear this within 23+ turns (WB special MAX-lv.3), as it requires luck with regards to enemy cooldowns/orbs and/or very high proficiency in handling manual targeting, and luck with getting meat orbs. WB MAX around lv.4 (21 turns) makes it much easier, reducing luck factors significantly, and if you have both WBs lower then that this becomes much more forgiving to any errors. With WB special down to 17-19 this becomes a very easy clear. *Your HP will be around 13-15k. Higher HP helps, of course. I was clearing this 14151 HP and my WB special lv 4 (21 turns). Taking a friend's WB with equal or lower special was a pretty much guaranteed win. The worse the friend's WB special was, the more dangerous this became (you'll need more HP, more luck with meat and other orbs, more luck with enemy CDs, and handle auto-targeting/tap timing more carefully). You do not need to hit all perfects during burst round, but if you do mostly perfects, you will clear this on turn 1. If you mess up, you will need to finish Z off in the remaining 2 turns with bottom 2 units locked (so put Mr. 2 and whoever has the lowest ATK down there). *As usual, Thousand Sunny is better then Merry Go, giving you a safety net in case you need a bit more damage - for example if you have messed up stalling and need to take out Ain's grunt squad and stall on her. You do not need it otherwise, and the need for it decreases with your WB special level. *I have not seen a stalling guide for this that discusses Moby Dick. On the other hand, guides suggest that WB team can clear this even with non-Maxed Going Merry (6+ => 1.2x boost is minimum required, not that it is NOT highly recommended to use a MAX ship). *WB stalling guide: ** Stage 1 is probably most difficult. It comes in two variants. First one will have a backrow of 2 PSY cowboys and an INT billion canoneer in the middle. Second one (easier) has a STR/DEX/QCK million in the back. All of them sport 3 INT bazooka millions in the front. They will have 1-3 CD, ~10k HP, and the lower the CD, and crappier orbs you get at start, the tougher this stage becomes. Low enemy CD (with most grunts at CD1) and bad orbs may mean you will take a hit or two, which makes everything more difficult and luck (meat orbs) dependent (less so the lower your WB special is, with WB special <21 making even the worst CD/orbs not much of an issue). The basic strategy here is to kill all but one grunts, and stall on one until your health is low, but different CDs and stages call for slightly different approaches. Eating meat is generally good on this stage as you do not need WB ability active until stage 3, also each meat you eat on the turtle stage decreases stalling there by 1 turn. Be careful, however, not to eat too much meat - turtles will hit for 3,540 (assuming you take three hits, see below), maybe a bit more if you let them and are lucky with CDs, and you want the WB special ready for stage 3. Basically you will want to stall as much on stage 1 as you can while keeping enough HP to stall on turtles on the next stage (ideally, you will have over 3,540 HP leaving this stage). If you have the RGB million stage, I prefer to kill all but one grunts but leave one with highest CD to stall on. You can let it lock your PSY or STR units. The grunt will attack for 3,220. This will give you min. 5 turns of stalling here (1 lock, 4 hits). More if you get meat orbs or the grunt starts at higher CD. If you get the canonneer stage, you can stall on the canoneer (he hits for 5500 on CD of 3), but I do think he can start as low as CD 2 (usually it is 3). Note that accompanying cowobys will heal if <20%, through it is not easy to arrange for them to do so. The bazooka trio will bind PSY units for 4 turns (each) if you let them attack (which is not a bad thing, actually, at least from one of them if you plan on stalling here; anti-lock sockets help to make it even easier, of course). Also, it is possible to get a CD 1 on everyone but he canonner, and without orb luck you won't be able to finish all 5 CD 1 grunts in a turn. In which case, With no meat luck you may need to kill the canoneer before he attacks the second time, so again, 5 turns of stalling is the most you can get if you are unlucky. If you are lucky, you can stall here for several turns more. ** Stage 2. Turtles. If you were unlucky (and I'll assume that), you have stalled 6 turns (WB MAX special = 19). Turtles here attack for 1,180 and have a 4 turn CD, they can start at CD 3-5. They have 10 HP (die after 3rd hit from a 4 combo unit). You should be able to kill first turtle before it attacks. Then you tank 2,360 and kill one more turtle, tank 1,180 and kill the last one. Max you can stall here is 9 turns. Each meat you eat here probably decreases stalling by 1 turn (unless you are lucky with timing/RNG). If you have been unluckly on stage 1, you may either have too little meat to tank the turtles for 9 turns, or you will have too much health and won't be able to activate WB bonus before next stage. Let's say you eat one meat and assume you can stall here for 8 turns. You want your WB special active from now on, so do not eat too much meat! ** Stage 3. Stalled for 16 turns including pre-emptive from Ain (your Thousand Sunny special should be ready just in case, WB MAX special = 9). If your WB special is active, it is easy going from here. As long as you keep hitting perfects and greats, you will clear this stage in 2 turns. If you have too much health or need to stall more, it is doable here, but not easy. If you have too much health, you better have that TS special ready to take out the grunts. Ain will heal and ATK for 3,500. She will also throw locks every now and then, I think it she locks the left side then relocks the middle then stops locking. If you don't have TS, prey that you survive the hits from Ain and her team, then take them out. ** Stage 4. Stalled for 19 turns including pre-emptive from sea stallion (WB MAX special = 6). All your orbs are meat now, which is a double edged sword depending on whether you want to stall more or not. No brainer is killing the two elder sea horses, as they lock a unit for 13 turns or so, spelling game over. Depending on your WB/Garp CDs, you can kill everything here in 1 turn, or stall on other units here, eat meat if you need it to stall more. PSY mobs will attack for 3,220, INT for 3,220, penguin for 1,002, seahorse for 1,112. PSY mob has 1 turn cool-down, INT mob has 2 turn cool-down, Penguin 1 turn, seahorse 2 turn. Auto targeting is as usual messed up here, so you will need to do careful manual targeting if you want to kill the elders and keep certain units alive. I found it easy to kill all but one-two units here, eat (or not) one meat, tank one mob, then kill the remaining unit, so easy mode stalling here is 2-3 turns here. You can get 4 turns with more careful approach - something like kill elder seahorses and one mob, then kill one mob, then kill penguin, then kill seahorse, but it requires careful management on when to miss/hit perfect/eat meat orbs. With WB special 21 or lower, you do not need to worry much here, but if your WB is not maxed, this is going to be another stage you need to carefully manage. ** Stage 5. You get one more turn from Z's pre-emptive (WB MAX special = 2 for easy mode, 0 for one with careful managing of stage 4 - now you see why low WB CD makes thing less stressful on earlier levels). Use all specials, burst, done. If you mess up pefects, you may need to kill Z off in the next round. If you were lucky with RNG, you may have meat orbs on all PSY characters and so you can keep Garp for backup on turn 2. Recommended Sockets *Nothing special -orb, cooldown, bind, autoheal will all help, more or less for various teams. Walkthrough for 40 Stamina Zephyr Grunts with 1 turn cool-down for 3,220 damage, Grunts with 3 turn cool-down for 5,500 damage. There are two versions of this stage, one with INT canoneer and one without. Most grunts here except INT canoneer (if he spawns) in the back row will lock units of their hated color for 3 turns instead of attacking. Please verify if INT canoneer PSY backrow companions lock or not. Canon-carrying front row INT grunts and the nun WILL lock (verified). | 2Image = No Image.jpg | 2Enemies = 3 Daimyo Turtles | 2Tips = | 2Boss = | 2HP = 9 HP | 2AttackPattern = Starts with a 4 turn cool-down for an attack of 1,180 damage. | 3Image = Zephyr Stage 3.png | 3Enemies = Ain + 3 Grunts | 3Tips = Ain will attack first locking middle two crewmembers for 3 turns. Turn 3 she will lock left 3 characters for 3 turns. | 3Boss = Grunts Ain | 3HP = 80,000 | 3AttackPattern = 2 turn + recovers HP, attacks for 3,500 | 4Image = Zephyr Stage 4.png | 4Enemies = Sea Stallions + Grunts | 4Tips = | 4Boss = Sea Stallion Grunts | 4HP = 6HP - Mobs ~20,000 HP | 4AttackPattern = mobs will attack for 3,220, for 3,220, penguin for 1,002, seahorse for 1,112. mob has 1 turn cool-down, mob has 2 turn cool-down, Penguin 1 turn, seahorse 2 turn. Sea Stallions will bind 1 unit for 13 turns if allowed to attack. | 5Image = Zephyr Stage 5.png | 5Enemies = | 5Tips = | 5Boss = | 5HP = 3,500,000 | 5AttackPattern = Zephyr will preemptively put up a debuff immunity state for 1 turn (No turn delay, poisoning, etc) *First turn) First turn seals bottom row for 2 turns + activates debuff immunity state for 2 turns *Second turn) does nothing *Third turn) does nothing *Fourth turn) deals 16,000 damage + locks random unit + debuff immunity state for 4 turns *Fifth turn) does nothing *Sixth and seventh turn) does nothing *Eighth turn) attacks for 16,000 damage with 3 turn interval *Turn X) When Zephyr falls below 20%HP attacks for 36,000 on a 3 turn interval. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes